Things are never quite the way they seem
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Lance gets lost fighting the galra and a Keith saves him, taking him back home.


Lance stayed close to his gun, looking out at the jungle ground. He didn't know what to do. This was his first time out and alone on his own. Pidge and hunk were back at the base camp cleaning the tents and going over battle strategies. It was hot out in the middle of this stupid dessert jungle. Lance wipes sweat from his brow and bends down next to a Bush to tie his boot. Lance could hear the enemy coming closer, the galra scanning the jungle ground. Lance, ducked behind the bush then aimed through, pulling the trigger. Nothing? His gun was jammed!

Lances gun was jammed and he had gotten himself stuck all alone while The enemy continued coming closer. Lance heard a twig snap and grabbed his empty gun, He dug in scared while he counted down his own fate. Standing in front of him was another regiment officer who looked beaten down. He had long hair, friendly purple/grey eyes and a soft smile. He placed a hand against lances shoulders and whispered "wait." The galra run past, lance letting out a sigh of relief. "If the galra want to fight now they'll have two to dodge." Lance smiled up at time and holds out his hand to shake. "I'm lance! And you are?" The male smiled, shaking lances hand. "The names Keith. Keith kogane." Lance was awfully glad to see Keith.

They sneak through the jungle together, snapping necks and fighting galra. Lance takes a gun from one of them and shoots at the others, Keith running around and slicing them up. Lance watched Keith closely while he fought. He didn't understand how the bullets missed Keith! It was like they went right through him! Once they finished fighting side by side, they sit down in front of base camps fire to get warm and talk. "So...where are you headed?" Lance asked and Keith looked up. "I'm going home. Well, sort of." Keith shrugged and lance nods "I wish I could go home. I'm tired of being out in this jungle, but I'm glad you came when you did! I was so fucked on my own." Keith chuckled and nods. "Glad to help. I couldn't leave you on your own." Lance laid his back against the dirt and Keith sits on the log, playing with his knife. "Go to sleep. I'll watch over us for the night."

Lance wakes up the next morning and sees Keith wandering around the camp "did you get any sleep?!" Lance asked a bit surprised Keith shaking his head. "Don't need to. Let's go." Lance stands up quickly, grabbing his gun. "Our only chance is through the river about ten miles that way." Keith pointed out. "Well, let's go!" Lance and Keith run through the jungle, mud and blood drying on their face. They stop halfway looking at the fake clothing for the spies. "I guess things are never quite they seem." Lance holds up the jacket and Keith responded, "You have no idea."

Lance shrugged off that comment and they continue to run. Close to the river, gun shots fired at them. Lance and Keith hurry, stopping at the river bank, arms raised as if to surrender. A shot from a few miles away with a bullet with lances name on it comes barreling through the air. Keith slashed the bullet out of the air with his knife and points to the jungle on the other side of the river. "go hide! I'll find you!" Lance didn't argue as he ran off, hiding in another bush while hugging his gun. After the gunfire fades Keith comes searching for lance, wiping blood from his face. "Let's get you home lance."

They walk for a few more miles and finally make it back to lances base camp. Lance keeps walking towards the camp, Keith staying on the edge of the jungle. "You wanna come in?" Lance offered, Keith shaking his head. "I'll see ya round kid." Keith wandered off back inside the jungle and lance heads inside waving to his friends.

Pidge runs up to him, arms wrapping tight around his torso. "Where were you!?!" She yelled and lance sets his gun down. "Oh, I got lost...but its okay another solider saved me. his name was Keith kogane." A solider turned around abruptly and looked at lance. "What did you just say?!" Lance gulped and spoke softly. "Keith kogane saved me." Shiro looked down and motioned for lance to follow. Lance following him towards a green tent. "You may be telling the truth boy, but this right here is Keith kogane and he's been right here since he passed away last night." Lance just stared at the body in shock and looked back up at Shiro. "No that's impossible! He saved me! He helped me fight off solders!" Shiro shakes his head. "Before he passed away last night he told us his only wish was to save a young man caught in a mirage. I guess things are never quite what they seem though." Lance was petrified. That's why the bullets went right through Keith! That's why keith was going home! That's why he didn't sleep! Thats how Keith knocked a bullet out of the air! Shiro begins taking off Keith's dog tags. " here take his dog tags son, I know he'd want you to have it now." Lance takes hold of the dog tags slowly and looked up at Shiro. "Thank you..."


End file.
